Usurpation d'identité
by Iroko
Summary: Au cœur de la troisième tâche, Harry et Cédric se rapprochent... malgré quelques détails et événements étranges.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : on part du milieu de la page 563 de la grande édition de Gallimard quand Harry et Cédric sont aux prises avec l'accromentule près du trophée. Les événements se sont déroulés _quasiment_ pareil que dans le livre.

 **Usurpation d'identité**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le sortilège atteignit sa cible avec plus d'effet cette fois-ci : l'araignée s'écrasa au sol, sans plus bouger. Harry essaya de dégager ses jambes de dessous le corps massif, heureux qu'elle ne soit pas tombée un peu plus sur lui. Il avait assez de mal à reprendre son souffle sans étouffer sous cette horreur velue. Heureusement que Ron n'avait pas pu poser sa candidature.

\- Harry ! Ça va ?

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Cédric se précipiter à ses côtés et l'aider à se dégager. Après quoi il entreprit de regarder sa blessure à la jambe, essuyant la sécrétion qui devait venir des pinces de l'araignée et essayant de stopper le saignement. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié le trophée. D'un autre côté, avec Fleur et Krum hors course, il pouvait bien perdre un peu de temps à s'inquiéter pour les blessures d'Harry vu que les dites blessures l'empêchaient de toute manière de tenter un sprint pour ravir la coupe. Autant pour ses rêves. Mais après tout il n'était pas le vrai champion de Poudlard et ce n'était pas comme s'il devait céder le trophée à... Warrington par exemple. Cédric était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait cet honneur, tout comme la maison Poufsouffle. Résigné, il appuya sur les lambeaux de son pantalon que Cédric avait ramenés pour compresser sa plaie.

\- Mme Pomfresh s'en occupera, va donc prendre le trophée qu'on puisse sortir d'ici.

Cédric le regarda avec une expression mitigée. Il semblait débattre en lui-même, son regard hésitant entre le trophée et Harry.

\- Tu m'as secouru deux fois dans le labyrinthe.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. De toute façon si l'araignée n'avait pas été là tu aurais gagné, j'étais trop loin derrière.

\- Mais tu m'as aussi prévenu pour les dragons, j'aurais juste fini en torche humaine si je n'avais pas pu m'y préparer.

Harry grimaça à l'idée. D'autant que c'était en partie arrivé et que ça aurait aussi pu être son lot.

\- Et tu m'as aidé pour l'œuf, on est quittes.

Surtout qu'avec le dragon il aurait toujours pu tenter quelque chose alors que s'il était arrivé à la 2e tâche sans savoir il n'aurait eu le choix qu'entre rester sur la berge sous les moqueries du public ou y échapper en se noyant.

Cédric sembla hésiter encore puis lui tendit la main. Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

\- On s'est aidés l'un l'autre depuis le début, prenons le trophée ensemble, ça restera une victoire de Poudlard.

Harry cligna des yeux à la proposition, ayant du mal à se sortir des idées noires où la certitude de la défaite et la douleur de ses blessures l'avaient plongé. Puis il prit timidement la main tendue – étrangement froide – et laissa Cédric le relever et l'aider à boitiller vers le trophée, le soutenant d'une manière délicate tout en supportant le maximum du poids d'Harry sans le porter. Harry se sentit troublé par cette proximité et la douceur du Poufsouffle. Arrivés près de la coupe, Cédric entrelaça leurs doigts et – après un dernier regard interrogateur auquel Harry répondit en hochant la tête – leur fit saisir une anse du trophée. Aussitôt un crochet agrippa le nombril d'Harry qui reconnut les sensations du portoloin de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, mis à part que cette fois-ci il était collé contre Cédric au lieu d'être en sandwich entre Ron et Hermione.

La première pensée qu'il eut en arrivant fut que c'était peut-être plus rapide pour sortir du labyrinthe mais qu'il se serait passé du nouveau choc infligé à sa jambe blessée. Si Cédric ne l'avait pas retenu contre lui, il se serait effondré par terre. Cependant, en regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, ni dans ses environs vu l'absence de montagnes. Avoir atterris dans un cimetière n'aidait pas à se détendre. Soudain Harry se rappela qu'on l'avait probablement inscrit à ce tournoi pour le tuer de manière plus ou moins accidentelle. Il sortit sa baguette, imité immédiatement par Cédric. Ils scrutèrent l'obscurité qui les entourait mais le Poufsouffle se tourna soudain d'un côté en murmurant :

\- Quelqu'un vient.

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour distinguer l'ombre mouvante. La silhouette était toute entière dissimulée sous une cape sombre. Harry n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire avant qu'une douleur insoutenable ne naisse à partir de sa cicatrice. Lâchant Cédric contre qui il s'appuyait toujours, il s'écroula au sol, la tête entre les mains. Il eut vaguement conscience que Cédric se penchait vers lui en l'appelant avant de se redresser alors que retentissaient les mots :

\- Avada kedavra !

La lumière verte et le bruit de chute près de lui lui brisa le cœur. La douleur diminua soudainement et il releva la tête pour voir le corps de Cédric au sol, immobile. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on le saisissait et le plaquait contre une pierre tombale où il fut prestement ligoté. Harry se débattit mais les liens étaient solides. La silhouette s'éloigna puis revint en traînant un lourd chaudron à taille humaine rempli de liquide. Elle alluma un feu dessous puis repartit, revenant ensuite avec quelque chose dans les bras, et suivie par un serpent.

Soudainement Harry se rappela de ses rêves. Queudver et Nagini, et... la chose qui devait être Voldemort et qui était absolument repoussante constata-t-il alors que Queudver avait écarté le tissu qui le dissimulait. Le liquide du chaudron commença à lancer des étincelles et une voix maladive s'exclama avec impatience :

 _\- C'est prêt, dépêche-toi !_

Queudver se baissa et prit la créature dans ses bras avec une grimace de répulsion. Il s'apprêtait à la mettre dans le chaudron quand un sifflement affreux détourna son attention. Harry regarda lui aussi en direction du bruit pour voir Nagini éventrée, son sang gouttant d'un couteau tenu par... Harry cligna des yeux. Cédric était mort ! Et pourtant il se tenait là et son cadavre n'était plus près du trophée. L'instant de stupeur passa et Queudver se dépêcha de déposer son maître au sol pour saisir sa baguette. Mais, avec une vitesse quasi- surnaturelle, Cédric fut sur lui et lui trancha la gorge avec son couteau. Après quoi il récupéra toutes les baguettes au sol, pour ne pas les laisser à portée de Voldemort tandis qu'il délivrait Harry en coupant ses liens.

\- Que... tu... tu es vivant ?

\- On dirait bien. Mais je préférerais que tu évites de dire que je me suis pris un sort de mort. On va déjà être assez harcelés en ramenant Voldemort.

Harry grimaça.

\- C'est sûr, et je **déteste** Rita Skeeter. Je ne dirai rien.

\- Merci.

Harry se sentit inexplicablement rougir alors que Cédric lui souriait chaleureusement. Il détourna la tête vers ses poignets qui venaient d'être libérés et les massa pour donner le change.

\- Tiens, ta baguette.

\- Merci.

\- On récupère Voldy et on réessaye le trophée ?

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais aussi ramener l'homme qui nous a attaqué, c'est lui qui avait trahi mes parents et j'espère que la marque des ténèbres sur son bras suffira pour innocenter mon parrain.

\- Sirius Black était innocent ?!

\- Oui, il a passé 13 ans à Azkaban juste parce que les apparences étaient contre lui et qu'un procès a été jugé superflu.

\- Ça donne pas confiance en la justice.

\- Sachant que j'ai eu un avertissement pour utilisation de magie pendant les vacances alors que c'était le fait d'un elfe de maison, et que la fois suivante quand j'ai réellement eu un accident de magie on ne m'a rien dit parce que j'avais un assassin aux trousses, c'est sûr.

\- Bon, je traîne le poids mort près du trophée, tu le tiendras d'une main et moi je prendrai Voldemort.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la créature difforme qui... avait disparu. Heureusement ils la repérèrent rapidement. Elle avait profité qu'ils étaient absorbés par leur conversation pour essayer de s'enfuir en rampant, mais avec ses muscles presque aussi faibles que ceux d'un nouveau-né, elle n'était pas allée bien loin et Cédric la rattrapa rapidement, la ramenant tout aussi vivement au centre du cimetière. C'est fou comme il était rapide. Et fort, constata Harry alors que Cédric trainait le cadavre de Pettigrow près du trophée sans grand effort apparent. Après quoi il revint vers lui pour le soutenir jusqu'au trophée. Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois étrangement bien alors que Cédric le tenait plaqué contre lui par la taille. Arrivés au trophée, Harry agrippa le poignet de Pettigrow et Cédric alla récupérer celui de Voldemort qui protestait et les insultait de sa faible voix. Tenant fermement chacun de leur côté leur poids plus ou moins mort, ils joignirent à nouveau leurs mains pour saisir le trophée. Harry soupira de soulagement en sentant à nouveau la sensation du portoloin, et encore plus en reconnaissant les tours de Poudlard à l'arrivée.

Une fanfare éclata et il aperçut Dumbledore qui leur souriait avant de prendre un regard alarmé. Les officiels les entourèrent bientôt et Cédric réussit à se faire entendre malgré la musique – l'orchestre était trop concentré sur ses partitions pour remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

\- Le trophée a été piégé, on s'est retrouvés dans un cimetière où ce mangemort nous a attaqué. D'après ce qu'on a compris il voulait sacrifier Harry pour rendre ses forces à Vous-savez-qui.

Des regard d'horreur se portèrent sur la créature que Cédric portait à bout de bras et un Fudge semblant terrorisé bégaya d'un ton limite hystérique aux Aurors qui l'accompagnaient de maîtriser le mage noir et de l'emmener au plus vite à Azkaban. Maugrey s'avança le premier, délestant Cédric de son fardeau avec la baguette pointée sur la menace... avant de soudainement lancer un sort d'explosion sur le côté et de s'élancer dans le chemin dégagé en profitant de l'effet de surprise. Soufflé par l'explosion, Harry s'étonna d'avoir percuté le sol presque en douceur, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un.

\- Ça va ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux inquiets de Cédric à deux centimètres de son nez. Il le rassura en essayant de ne pas protester quand Cédric le relâcha et qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était senti bien au creux de ses bras et combien il avait froid maintenant – quand bien même la température corporelle de Cédric semblait assez basse par rapport à la moyenne. Autour d'eux c'était un peu le chaos. Les professeurs exhortaient tous les élèves et spectateurs à courir trouver refuge dans le château tandis que Dumbledore et les Aurors pourchassaient Maugrey. Pourquoi le plus grand chasseur de mages noirs essayait de sauver le pire d'entre eux ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un imposteur.

Harry tenta de se relever mais sa tête se mit à tourner. Sa jambe douloureuse se rappela à lui et il réalisa que même avec le bandage de fortune il avait dû perdre une quantité de sang non-négligeable. Cédric se pencha à nouveau sur lui, mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas le seul à se sentir concerné par son état : Mme Pomfresh avait dû remarquer sa blessure au milieu de tout ce bazar et avait finalement réussi à le rejoindre à contre-courant de la marée estudiantine qui refluait vers le château. Quelques sorts de guérison et une potion de régénération sanguine avalée plus tard et Mme Pomfresh le lévitait vers l'infirmerie. Cédric resta avec eux le temps de s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien puis partit à la recherche de sa famille. Harry soupira. Encore et toujours l'infirmerie, ça valait bien la peine d'être privé de Quidditch, tiens ! Il espérait que Maugrey et Voldemort se feraient attraper, il en avait marre qu'un psychopathe en veuille à ses fesses. Au moins tout ce cirque était terminé et ils avaient la preuve que sa participation au tournoi était un piège de Voldemort pour le tuer comme l'avait dit Maugrey – qui avait probablement fait exactement ce qu'il avait dit d'ailleurs. Épuisé par cette nouvelle aventure de fin d'année – Harry se demandait combien Dumbledore allait lui refiler de points cette fois-ci – il laissa le sommeil l'emporter vers des rêves où Cédric le tenait dans ses bras, passant ses longs doigts frais dans ses cheveux.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : Qu'advient-il de tout ce petit monde après la troisième tâche ?

 **Usurpation d'identité**

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il faisait grand jour et tout était calme dans l'infirmerie. Plutôt étonnant vu l'heure probable et le fait qu'il soit ici mais la table croulant sous les cadeaux divers à côté de son lit l'informa que ses amis et fans étaient déjà passés et avaient probablement été chassés par Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci arriva d'ailleurs et lui lança toute une série de sorts avant de s'estimer satisfaite et de lui présenter son déjeuner – qu'il avait intérêt à manger entièrement. Harry demanda quelles étaient les dernières nouvelles et elle lui répondit qu'elle l'informerait **après** son repas – foutue maître-chanteuse. Il se dépêcha donc d'engloutir son plateau sous l'œil désabusé de l'infirmière qui lui rappela quand même de ne pas se rendre malade.

\- Chomps, chomps, gloups. Alors ?!

Mme Pomfresh se permit un soupir faussement désespéré avant de lui sourire, attendrie comme toujours par ces bons Merlin d'élèves dès lors qu'il n'était plus question de soins.

\- Bon. Le mage noir et celui qui s'était fait passer pour Maugrey ont pu être arrêtés avant de réussir à fuir Poudlard et le Magenmagot s'est réuni en séance exceptionnelle pendant la nuit. Ils ont voté le baiser du détraqueur pour Tu-sais-qui et la sentence a été exécutée séance tenante. Cette fois-ci il est bel et bien mort. Quand à son acolyte, Barty Croupton Junior, il a rejoint Azkaban pour continuer à purger sa condamnation à perpétuité à laquelle son père l'avait soustrait en le remplaçant par sa femme mourante sous polynectar. Idée qu'il a reprise à son compte après que Tu-sais-qui l'ait retrouvé.

\- Eh bien... je vais peut-être réussir à ne pas finir à l'infirmerie l'année prochaine.

\- Ça me ferait des vacances ! Mais je ne rêve pas, vous trouverez bien le moyen de vous blesser en jouant au Quidditch.

Harry sourit à la grimace de l'infirmière, qui était bien l'une des rares personnes de sa connaissance à ne pas aimer le Quidditch.

\- Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

Malgré lui la question sortit sur un ton limite implorant. Mme Pomfresh roula des yeux face à son regard suppliant.

\- Vous sortirez pour le dîner si vous vous sentez bien ! En attendant reposez-vous. _Même si je suis sûre que ce terme vous est inconnu._

Harry abandonna, sachant que rien ne ferait fléchir le dragon de l'infirmerie, et se rallongea tandis que les restes de son repas s'envolaient. Il n'aimait pas rester oisif – ça lui rappelait quand il restait enfermé des heures dans son placard chez les Dursley – mais si c'était juste une après-midi, il pouvait bien le supporter. Avisant à nouveau la pile de cadeaux de bon rétablissement, il se dit qu'au moins il avait de quoi s'occuper.

Lire les messages de ses amis était réconfortant et amusant – surtout la lettre des jumeaux – mais quand il tomba sur un parchemin signé Cédric, bizarrement il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le message n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser les doigts sur chaque mot en imaginant Cédric les prononcer en lui souriant.

« Harry,

J'espère que tes blessures guérissent bien et que tu ne fais pas trop de cauchemars avec cette histoire.

Rétablis-toi vite

Cédric »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi mais quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et Cédric pendant cette dernière épreuve. Avant ils avaient juste donné à l'autre des informations par pur esprit... euh... Gryffi-Pouff. Mais la troisième épreuve les avait amenés à se protéger l'un l'autre et à travailler en équipe – même si Cédric était un niveau au-dessus en plus de visiblement partager la résistance au sort de mort d'Harry. En tout cas ils avaient développé un lien, une certaine complicité. Ce n'était peut-être pas – pas encore – de l'amitié comme il ressentait pour Ron et Hermione, ou pour d'autres élèves avec moins de force mais c'était un sentiment aussi intense. Il était soucieux de comment Cédric allait et avait envie de le voir, juste comme ça pour discuter.

Mais Cédric ne fit pas partie des personnes qui lui rendirent visite dans l'après-midi et comme c'était la fin de l'année et du tournoi des trois sorciers, et que le « reste » avait été réglé, la remise du trophée des trois sorciers eut lieu pendant le dîner, que tous les élèves puissent y assister avant de repartir le lendemain. Harry se sentait gêné de recevoir des éloges, encore plus pour l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe qu'on leur avait rajouté pour avoir empêché Vous-savez-qui de revenir. C'est pas comme s'il avait fait grand chose à part gémir et se faire sauver par Cédric comme une demoiselle en détresse. Mais Cédric ne voulait pas qu'on sache pour le sort de mort et sans doute pas non plus pour le tranchage de gorge de sang froid. C'était plus simple et plus crédible de prétendre s'en être sorti par chance en s'y mettant à deux. Mais Cédric aurait vraiment mérité d'avoir toute la gloire. Même si il semblait étrangement aussi gêné qu'Harry alors qu'il s'était inscrit au tournoi pour ça. Entre le discours du Ministre et les félicitations de ses camarades, Harry n'eut guère l'occasion d'échanger un mot avec Cédric.

Il ne l'aperçut même pas le lendemain alors que tout le monde prenait le Poudlard Express. Sans doute avait-il embarqué dans les premiers, Harry et ses amis avaient été bons derniers, Harry et Ron ayant dû finir de boucler leurs valises qu'Harry n'avait pas pu commencer à l'avance étant à l'infirmerie et Ron... bah c'est Ron. Ne se voyant pas faire le tour des wagons – et de sa notoriété mise à jour – pour se pointer comme une fleur dans celui où Cédric et ses amis devaient être – sans compter sa petite-amie Cho – il décida d'oublier cette étrange envie de voir Cédric. Après tout peut-être le verrait-il cet été s'il allait chez les Weasley, il habitait dans le coin, non ? … Malgré les conversations joyeuses avec ses amis, il eut du mal à ne plus penser au Poufsouffle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la gare de King Cross et qu'il aperçoive Sirius.

Le cadavre d'un Peter Pettigrow mangemort avait permis à Dumbledore de ressortir l'histoire de l'innocence de Sirius. Ayant déjà été forcés de revoir leur croyance sur la mort de Voldemort, le Magenmagot avait été plus ouvert à réexaminer le cas. Au final Sirius avait rapidement été blanchi et avait reçu une forte compensation pour son emprisonnement à tort. On lui avait même concédé la garde d'Harry, sous contrôle cependant, le temps qu'on établisse qu'il avait bien gardé toute sa tête. Sirius s'était empressé d'acheter un petit cottage en bord de mer pour s'offrir des vacances de rêve avec Harry. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux Aurors qui se relaieraient pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry – entre possibles vengeances d'ex-mangemorts dépités par la mort définitive de leur maître, fans envahissants et tuteur un peu fou-fou. Encore que quand ce fut au tour de sa cousine Tonks, les deux faisaient la paire. Ce premier mois d'été était comme un rêve, à se baigner, faire des châteaux de sable, louer un bateau – pour tourner en rond avant de louer un navigateur – faire le tour culinaire des restaurants, découvrir le cinéma et surtout la vie avec une famille qui vous aime.

C'est un homme et un adolescent radieux qui rejoignirent le Terrier des Weasley pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry et passer le reste des vacances avec ses amis. Tout le monde était ravi – à part Mme Weasley de voir Sirius collaborer avec les jumeaux, voire les entrainer dans de nouvelles blagues. Mais ça ne brisait pas la bonne humeur ambiante, bien au contraire ! Même si de temps en temps Harry sentait l'envie de voir Cédric revenir le titiller. Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose à part prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à la rentrée, se sentant trop gêné à l'idée d'avouer son étrange manque.

Finalement la chance lui sourit quand Mr Weasley proposa de profiter du beau temps en invitant leurs voisins à un pique-nique. Harry ne savait pas qui étaient les Lovegood mais il était trop occupé à prier Merlin que Cédric, enfin les Diggory acceptent de venir – surtout Cédric – pour s'en soucier. Merlin l'exauça et il se retrouva à choisir avec soin sa tenue. Ce qui était ridicule alors il essaya de ne pas prendre trop de temps pour que personne ne le remarque. Pas envie de se faire charrier par Ron, Sirius et encore moins les jumeaux, ni d'être fixé par Hermione comme un sujet d'étude. Du coup il ne fallait pas que sa tenue soit trop recherchée. Quelque chose de cool mais simple et peu délicat pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Au moins, depuis qu'il avait refait sa garde-robe avec Sirius, il avait le choix. Il finit par se fixer sur un pantacourt – pour cacher ses genoux noueux – kaki et un débardeur rouge – vive Gryffondor !

Mine de rien il trouva les Lovegood très sympathiques. Encore plus perchés que Dumbledore mais ça l'amusait au contraire d'Hermione dont l'esprit cartésien – même après quatre ans d'école de magie – avait du mal avec les gens ayant un hippogriffe au plafond. Par contre, si revoir Cédric lui fit chaud au cœur, il ne tarda pas à déchanter. L'osmose qu'il y avait eu entre eux lors de la troisième tâche avait complètement disparue. Certes Cédric s'était enquis de la santé d'Harry et avait sourit quand il l'avait rassuré sur ce point, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise avec Harry. Leurs échanges étaient plutôt maladroits et Cédric conversait plus naturellement avec les jumeaux. Le cœur douloureux sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry préféra se concentrer sur la conversation animée – et loufoque – que tenaient Sirius et les Lovegood. Ron et Ginny écoutaient plus qu'ils ne participaient, un air amusé sur le visage. Bizarrement, Hermione et Mme Weasley préféreraient bavarder avec les Diggory. Quelque chose disait à Harry que Mr Weasley s'était joint à eux uniquement parce qu'ils parlaient des différences entre le monde moldu et celui magique. S'il n'avait pas été suspendu aux paroles d'Hermione, sûrement qu'il serait venu s'amuser avec eux.

Au final ce fut une belle et joyeuse journée, et tout le monde promit de se revoir – à Poudlard pour certains. Mais elle laissa un arrière-goût amer à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard déçu à Cédric... avant de se détourner rapidement quand celui-ci regarda dans sa direction. Il allait devoir se faire une raison : leur entente particulière n'avait été due qu'à l'atmosphère de la troisième tâche.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : Alors, serez-vous comme Harry ?

 **Usurpation d'identité**

 **Chapitre 3**

Les jours suivants Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu morose. Là où auparavant il était fébrile et impatient de revoir Cédric, il avait à présent la nostalgie de son Cédric. Celui de la troisième tâche qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras avec un air concerné et pas celui qui n'arrivait même pas à lui parler normalement et avait hâte d'être à la rentrée pour revoir sa petite-amie. Harry soupira encore une fois, assis contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron où il s'était isolé. Au moins aujourd'hui il avait une excuse pour ruminer, le soleil avait finalement décidé qu'il avait assez travaillé cet été et il avait plu toute la journée. A présent le ciel semblait avoir épuisé ses larmes et Harry observait les gouttes qui continuaient à perler des branches des arbres.

Soudain il aperçut une silhouette à demi-cachée derrière un tronc. Ce n'était pas tout près mais il jurerait que c'était Cédric. Sa curiosité de Gryffondor et l'étrange manque qui lui serrait le cœur l'empêchèrent d'y réfléchir à deux fois et il dévalait déjà les escaliers – aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait – sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'approcha, aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, du mystérieux observateur. C'était bien Cédric. Même s'il semblait quelque peu différent de quand il l'avait vu au pique-nique sans qu'Harry sache dire en quoi. Et que faisait-il là à observer le Terrier en cachette ? Harry aurait voulu que ce soit pour le voir mais il se faisait du mal à espérer des choses improbables. Brusquement Cédric bougea rapidement vers lui et lui ôta sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Trouvé ! Alors, tu joues à cache-cache, Harry ?

La surprise fit sursauter Harry et il se mit à bégayer, troublé par la manière dont Cédric avait prononcé son nom, en roulant légèrement les « r » comme s'il les savourait.

\- Ouah ! Que... tu... tu as commencé le premier ! Qu'est-ce que tu... fais caché là ?

\- Eh bien je suis dans une situation délicate. Je voulais te voir mais personne d'autre ne doit apprendre le secret que j'ai à te dire.

\- Un secret ?

\- Oui. Tu promets de n'en parler à personne ?

\- … D'accord, je promets de ne révéler à personne ce que tu vas me confier.

Harry était curieux. Quel secret ? Pourquoi lui dire à lui ? Il rougit un peu quand Cédric lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas Cédric.

…

Gnein ? Harry resta comme pétrifié par une mandragore, les connexions logiques n'arrivant pas à s'établir. Comment, au nom de Merlin, pouvait-il ne pas être Cédric ?! Est-ce qu'il utilisait aussi du polynectar ? Ou alors il était un métamorphomage comme Tonks ?

\- Je suis son frère jumeau Edward.

Depuis quand Cédric avait-il un frère jumeau ?! Et pourquoi n'était-il pas à Poudlard ?

\- Je suis cracmol alors la plupart des gens ne sont pas au courant de mon existence. Ça ne pose pas de problème à ma famille mais ça n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et on a préféré rester discret. Je suis allé étudier côté moldu aux États-Unis.

Okay. L'histoire se tenait sauf que...

\- Mais c'était toi pendant le tournoi, non ?

\- Uniquement lors de la troisième tâche. Je ne voulais pas... _tricher_ , ou priver Cédric de s'élever par lui-même, mais j'ai une amie qui est voyante. Et elle avait vu que si Cédric entrait dans le labyrinthe il mourrait, mais que si c'était moi j'en sortirai vivant. Alors tant pis pour les règles, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère mourir.

C'est sûr. Harry frissonna en revoyant Cédric... non Edward, se prendre le sortilège mortel. La douleur quand il avait cru l'avoir perdu...

\- Je suis content que tu résistes au sort de mort.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est pour ça alors que Cédric était aussi mal à l'aise à la cérémonie de récompense et avec moi au pique-nique, parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de ce qu'on lui attribuait ?

\- Oui. C'est vraiment dur pour un type honnête et droit comme lui de mentir ainsi, mais même avec les circonstances exceptionnelles, ça reste de la tricherie. Mais j'ai pris un sort de mort pour lui, il peut bien prendre cette célébrité usurpée. Surtout que c'est lui qui a choisi de participer à ce tournoi, moi la gloire éternelle ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je suis content qu'il l'ait fait, comme ça j'ai pu te sauver.

\- Moi aussi. Mais comment tu as fait pour traverser les obstacles du labyrinthe si tu ne pouvais pas te servir de la magie ?

\- Eh bien... j'ai utilisé d'autres dons. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai attendu que le ciel soit couvert pour chercher à te voir. J'ai eu un accident mortel il y a quelques mois mais la chance a voulu qu'un coven de vampires végétariens soient dans les environs et me transforment pour me sauver la vie. Avec ma vitesse vampirique j'ai pu échapper ou contourner les obstacles.

Vampires. Transformé. En vampire ? Un vampire... Edward est un vampire ? Avec des quenottes pointues ? Un sourire timide mais ouvert sur deux canines protubérantes le lui confirma. Ah. Bon. Donc... c'est pour ça que le sort de mort n'avait pas fonctionné. Cool. Et... euh... Donc c'était un vampire. Bon, et après ? Est-ce que ça avait une quelconque incidence dans la relation qu'ils avaient ? Relation qu'Harry était incapable de définir. Il pouvait juste fixer Edward et être heureux qu'il soit là avec lui. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Edward leva lentement sa main pour venir la poser contre sa joue. Harry frissonna et ferma à demi les yeux alors qu'il savourait la caresse. Il eut à peine conscience du rapprochement d'Edward avant que les lèvres de celui-ci ne se posent sur les siennes. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa en même temps que montait en lui un irrépressible désir. Son cœur chantait « plus, plus ! ». Plus de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais il le voulait désespérément. Comme lisant dans son cœur, Edward raffermit son étreinte, sa main glissant vers son cou pour l'attirer sur ses genoux et passer son autre bras autour de sa taille. Enserré dans un cocon de fraîcheur, Harry sentait son sang s'enflammer alors qu'Edward l'embrassait à perdre haleine.

Malgré l'oxygène qui commençait à manquer pour son fonctionnement, le cerveau d'Harry réussit à s'arracher un instant au plaisir des sens pour faire remonter le souvenir d'un cours sur les vampires _qui n'avaient pas besoin de respirer_. Heureusement Edward le libéra avant qu'il ne meurt asphyxié et Harry reprit difficilement son souffle sur l'épaule fraîche du vampire qui lui massait agréablement la nuque. A mesure que son corps s'apaisait, Harry avait conscience de plus en plus nettement de la présence d'Edward. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était là, sentait ses cuisses – pas aussi moelleuses qu'un bon coussin mais néanmoins confortables – sous ses fesses, son torse sur lequel il se reposait et les bras frais qui l'entouraient, mais... c'était un peu comme quand un sorcier puissant est en colère et qu'on peut sentir sa magie dans l'air. Harry avait l'impression de _sentir_ Edward avec son esprit et que si ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre – pas qu'il en ait envie à l'instant présent – il le pourrait toujours. Edward commença à lui bécoter le cou et Harry miaula d'appréciation. C'était si bon d'être ainsi enlacé, il voulait rester comme ça pour l'éternité !

- **J'ai** envie de te garder pour l'éternité.

Harry laissa échapper un « hum » d'accord.

\- ...mais tes amis risquent de s'inquiéter si je t'enlève sur le champ, et puis tu as encore quelques années d'école.

Harry soupira en jetant un œil au Terrier. S'était-on aperçu de son absence ? Et quand bien même il voulait rester avec Edward, il ne voulait pas pour autant renoncer à ses amis et à Sirius.

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de se quitter petit cœur.

Harry resserra sa prise en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tant que le ciel sera couvert, je viendrais traîner dans le coin. Assures-toi juste de t'éclipser discrètement pour me rejoindre et seulement si personne ne devrait avoir besoin de toi avant un moment.

Harry acquiesça, espérant que ces instants volés ne seraient pas trop rares.

\- Et quand tu seras à Poudlard on s'enverra des lettres. Mon frère te les fera passer, ça sera plus discret que si tu te mettais soudainement à recevoir du courrier moldu.

\- On peut envoyer du courrier moldu à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, c'est plus simple pour les familles de né-moldus. Et il n'y a pas de poste sorcière là où je suis.

\- Oh ? C'est vrai que tu étudies aux États-Unis.

\- Oui. Mais les semestres à l'étranger sont en général valorisés alors je chercherai s'il n'y a pas une école partenaire en Écosse. Même si c'est pas très légal de m'introduire la nuit à Poudlard pour te retrouver en cachette.

\- Bah, après une usurpation d'identité lors d'un événement international, c'est une broutille.

\- Je plaide coupable. Vivement que tu ais fini tes études pour que je te kidnappe aux US loin de tes chaînes médiatiques.

Harry sourit à l'idée. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait réellement à visualiser son futur : un joli cottage perdu dans une campagne anonyme, Edward lui bécotant le cou alors qu'il mijotait un bon petit plat pour son parrain qui leur rendait visite. Un avenir heureux, simple et paisible. Oui, lui aussi avait hâte de finir ses études. En attendant il profiterait de chaque instant qu'il pourrait passer avec son petit-ami. Sur quoi il réclama un dernier bisou avant de rentrer à contre-cœur au Terrier, priant pour que le soleil boude la fin de l'été.

FIN

Bravo à Soln96 qui avait deviné la vérité sur l'usurpation d'identité. Même si du coup c'était plus marrant pour les autres qui ont pu être surpris en découvrant la vérité.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
